Random hero
A random hero is simply a hero that can be randomly generated into certain campaign maps of Warcraft III. Humans Archmage Intelligence Hero. Human wizards adept at water spells and supporting magical troops. Their skills are: Blizzard, Brilliance Aura, Water Elemental and Mass Teleport(Ultimate Skill). Names: Tenn Flamecaster, Nilas Arcanister, Andromath, Shal Lightbinder, Aran Spellweaver, Manath Magesinger, Landazar, Doril Magefont, Peril Spellbinder, Conjurus Rex, Fordred Aran, Dalar Dawnweaver, Kelen the Seeker Paladin Strength Hero. Fearless human warriors specialising in troop support. Their skills are: Holy Light, Devotion Aura, Divine Shield and Ressurection(Ultimate Skill). Names: Granis Darkhammer, Jorn the Redeemer, Sage Truthbearer, Malak the Avenger, Gavinrad the Dire, Morlune the Mighty, Agamand the True, Ballador the Bright, Manadar the Healer, Zann the Defender, Arius the Seeker, Aurrius the Pure, Karnwield the Seeker, Buzan the Fearless Mountain King Strength Hero. Dwarven warriors specialising in defeating other heroes. Their skills are: Storm Bolt, Thunder Clap, Bash and Avatar(Ultimate Skill). Names: Bor Stonebreaker, Munin Ironcliff, Thorgas Broadaxe, Kelv Sternhammer, Grim Thunderbrew, Buri Frostbeard, Huginn Ironcliff, Thordin Rockbeard, Bandis Forgefire, Gar Doomforge, Beazel Bludstone, Modi Stonesmith, Aggronor the Mighty Blood Mage Intelligence Hero. Blood Elf wizards with powerful fire and mana drain spells. Their skills are: Flame pillar, Banish, Mana Drain and Phoenix(Ultimate Skill). Names: Eldin Sunstrider, Tanin Hawkwing, Lorn Bloodseeker, Aldos Firestar, Gilaras Drakeson, Hale Magefire, Kath'ranis Remar, Tyoril Sunchaser, Sylvos Windrunner, Tenris Mirkblood, Marakanis Starfury, Geldor Earthfire, Halendor Burnkin, Kelen the Destroyer Orcs Blademaster Agility Hero. Cunning Orc warriors adept at assassinating other heroes. Their skills are: Mirror Image, Windwalk, Critical Strike and Whirlwind(Ultimate Skill) Names: Tojara, Nikoro, Kajind, Mikasa, Samuro, Akinos, Mazuru, Yozshura, Daisho, Kigami, Arashicage, Moogul the Sly, Jubei Far Seer Intelligence Hero. Orc arch-shamans with excellent scouting spells. Their skills are: Chain Lightning, Spirit Wolf, Far Sight and Earthquake(Ultimate Skill). Names: Gar'dal Grimsight, Negal Fireye, Kazil Darkeye, Magis Coldeye, Bale Bleakstare, Gorr Grimwolf, Kag'ar Winterfang, Nazgrel, Morg Wolfsong, Kazragore, Fenris'ar Gul Tauren Chieftain Strength Hero. Incredibly resilient Tauren warriors. Their skills are: Shockwave, War Stomp, Endurance Aura and Reincarnation(Passive Ultimate Skill). Names: Marn Thunderhorn, Tygore Dusthoof, Tam Windtotem, Durn Harpyslayer, Kam Ghoststeer, Kel Stonebull, Mull Stormhoof, Grok Bloodhorn, Malar Plainstrider, Taur Runetotem Shadow Hunter Intelligence Hero. Ruthless Troll leaders with witchdoctor spells. Their skills are: Healing Wave, Hex, Serpent Ward and Big Bad Voodoo(Ultimate Skill). Names: Zul'kis, Zul'abar, Zul'rajas, Zul'maran, Jo Jo Headshrinker, Shaka-zahn, Shakti-lar, Mezil-kree Night Elves Demon Hunter Agility Hero. Night Elf outcasts, adept at defeating other heroes. Their skills are: Mana Burn, Immolation, Evasion and Metamorphosis(Ultimate Skill). Names: Shadowsong, Shadowfury, Shadowstalker, Flameseeker, Darkweaver, Darkterror, Darksorrow, Sindweller, Painkiller, Hellbourne, Wrathbringer, Ragerunner, Firebrand, Bloodwrath, Terrorblade Keeper of the Grove Intelligence Hero. Forest lords with powerful nature spells. Their skills are: Entangling Roots, Thorns Aura, Force of Nature and Tranquility(Ultimate Skill). Names: Larodar, Anubris, Nandieb, Califax, Bandalar, Malorne, Gholbine, Dagda, Nuada, Oghma, Centrius, Ceredwyn Priestess of the Moon Agility Hero. Night Elf leaders specialising in aggressive troop support. Their skills are: Owl Scout, Searing Arrows, Trueshot Aura and Starfall(Ultimate Skill). Names: Kathris Starsong, Adora Nightshade, Mora Moonsinger, Felore Moonray, Anara Chillwind, Kera Stardragon, Mave Whisperwind, Delas Moonfang, Mira Whitemane, Theta Saberfang, Tygra Snowscar, Ariel Darkmoon, Diana Windwood Warden Agility Hero. Fast and deadly hero-slayers. Their skills are: Fan of Knives, Shadow Strike, Blink and Vengeance(Ultimate Skill). Names: Alsa Iron-cell, The Iron Raven, Marin Bladewing, Shalis Darkhunter, Sira Moonwarden, Saithis, Malace Shade, Kiri Starstalker, Anaya Felgrove, Mirana Starlight, Felhala Starmoon, Drelanim Whisperwind, Cordana Felsong, Nalmeena Darkfollow Undead Death Knight Strength Hero. Very powerful Undead lords, adept at troop support. Their skills are: Death Coil, Death Pact, Unholy Aura and Animate Dead(Ultimate Skill). Names: Lord Nightsorrow, Lord Soulrender, Lord Dethstorm, Lord Maldazzar, Lord Darkhallow, Lord Lightstalker, Baron Bloodbane, Baron Felblade, Duke Dreadmoore, Duke Ragereaver, Baron Frostfel, Lord Darkscythe, Duke Wintermaul, Baron Perenolde, Baron Morte Dreadlord Strength Hero. Nathrezim with demonic spells. Their skills are: Carrion Swarm, Sleep, Vampiric Aura and Infernal(Ultimate Skill). Names: Terrordar, Nerothos, Bleakill, Necros, Fearoth, Dethecus, Maldibion, Nochthitus, Gholbine, Rashgarroth, Aramachus, Zilfallon, Lorthiras, Zenedar, Mullioch, Algammon, Banehallow, Ven'Gyr Lich Intelligence Hero. Undead wizards with terrible ice magic. Their skills are: Frost Nova, Frost Armor, Dark Ritual and Death and Decay(Ultimate Skill). Names: Ordin Frostbane, Ras Splinterspine, Morbent Fell, Rage Winterchill, Araj the Summoner, Kali'naj Dethknell, Rak Coldskull, Din Frostfire, Calis Wraithson, Venim Iceblade, Naze the Eternal, Ras Frostwhisper, Coldreaver, Cho'Nammoth, Kryptikk Soulslayer, Alandil Lieng Crypt Lord Strength Hero. Undead Nerubians, adept at absorbing damage. Their skills are: Spiked Carapace, Impale, Carrion Beetles and Locust Swarm(Ultimate Skill). Names: Thebis-Ra, Typhis-Ahn, Anubiros, Memphis-Ahn, Horus'aman, Nephri'thos, Arak-arahm, Tuten'arak, Pharoh-moth Neutral Heroes Naga Sea Witch Intelligence Hero. Adept at storm magic. Their skills are: Forked Lightning, Frost Arrows, Mana Shield and Tornado(Ultimate Skill). Names: Anna Kondra, Scilla Murkshadow, Ursula Snakemane, Lady Venomtongue, Lady Serpentra, Lady Darkscale, Serena Scarscale, Asprah Serpus, Venna Seastorm, Charib'dishal Dark Ranger Agility Hero. Undead High Elf archers with insidious black magic. Their skills are: Silence, Black arrow, Life Drain and Charm(Ultimate Skill). Names: Nara Pathstrider, Anya Eversong, Anthis Sunbow, Clea Deathstrider, Cyndia Hawkspear, Mira Shadewither, Amora Eagleye, Siren Ghostsong, Somand Wayfinder Pandaren Brewmaster Strength Hero. Doughty Pandaren warriors, adept at crowd control. Their skills are: Fire Breath, Drunken Haze, Drunken Brawler and Storm, Earth and Fire(Ultimate Skill). Names: Mojo Dark-Ale, Sinjo Honeybrew, Kesha Wildbarley, Tatsa Sweetbarrow, Mushi Ale-Hearth, Jinto Reedwine, Masha Storm-Stout, Polo Barrel-keg Beastmaster Strength Hero. Solitary warriors with control over animals. Their skills are: Summon Bear, Summon Quillbeast, Summon Hawk and Stampede(Ultimate Skill). Names: Mag Bearmaul, Tagar Bearclaw, Gorsh Talonfang, Maxx Rocmane, Gaz Boartusk, Mok Rocksnout, Gish Eagle Eye Pit Lord Strength Hero. Huge demons adept at slaughtering groups of enemies. Their skills are: Rain of Fire, Howl of Terror, Cleaving Attack and Doom(Ultimate Skill). Names: Azgalor, Brutillus, Mongrethod, Destromath, Gogonnash Goblin Tinker Intelligence Hero. Deceptively puny heroes with powerful mecha-magic. Their skills are: Pocket Factory, Cluster Missiles, Engineering Upgrade and Robo-Goblin(Ultimate Skill). Names: Ratso Steamwheedle, Riket Contraption, Gazz Stripbolt, Tek Piecetinker, Plug Rattletrap, Mekka Gobb Goblin Alchemist Strength Hero. Goblins riding on Ogres with vicious chemical attacks. Their skills are: Healing Spray, Chemical Rage, Acid Bomb and Transmute(Ultimate Skill). Names: Fictious Warpotion, Savvy Foulmixer, Razzil Naypolm, Niffy Gurglebeaker, Ezzel Darkbrewer, Lapis Concoctor Firelord Agility Hero. Vengeful elementals with powerful fire magic. Their skills are: Soul Burn, Summon Lava Spawn, Incinerate and Volcano(Ultimate Skill). Names: Ragepyre, Hatespark, Blazefury, Heatflayer, Volcanus, Flashfire, Kar the Everburning, Smolderas, Singeslayer Minor Heroes within the Warcraft Universe All of the above appear as names for randomly generated heroes within the Warcraft III campaigns, and also for heroes used in the multiplayer of the game. As most of them have not appeared within fixed lore, their role in the wider Warcraft world can only be guessed at, if they exist as actual characters at all. However, a number of them do have a fixed identity in the Warcraft universe, as well as acting as randomly generated heroes within Warcraft III. They are as follows: - Araj the Summoner. A Lich who marshalled the Undead attack against Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind during the events of the Frozen Throne, and went on to be a Scourge retainer in the Plaguelands. - Morbent Fell and Ras Splinterspine. Lich Supporters of the Dreadlord Balnazzar, they were both slain by Sylvanas Windrunner. -Morbent Fel is a level 32 necromancer in Duskwood, perhaps named after, or could be a form of the lich, Morbent Fell. - Rage Winterchill. A Lich supporter of the Burning Legion who accompanied Archimonde in his ascent of Mount Hyjal. - Serena Scarscale and Lady Serpentra. Naga who fought alongside Illidan Stormrage against the Night Elves on the Broken Isles and in Dalaran. - Fordred Aran and Conjurus Rex. Archmages who fought against Arthas alongside Antonidas at the razing of Dalaran, and who were slain for their efforts. Their spirits were put to rest by Prince Kael'thas and Lady Vashj. See also *Warcraft III hero units External links